Harry Potter
by Oro4
Summary: ONESHOT HHR Harry has 'manly' feelings for his best female friend. I leave this to your imagination folks and maybe I'll continue it


A/N: Hello all! How are you? Lookie here another story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own the right to bash. (unfortunately there isn't much of that in this story…yet)

Harry Potter

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was saying farewell to his place at the Dursley residence. A cold sort of hole filled his heart when he took a last look at his old room. He didn't want to leave yet, but at the exact same time, all he wanted to do was leave. Every fiber of him being begged him to do his job- to save the world, to leave the past behind. The room was bare and nothing was left to even signify Harry lived there for the past seven years. Harry had made all of his things smaller so that his bag was filled with his belongings. Everything he really needed was in his bag small and ready. He reduced the size of his trunk to fit in his pocket (which all of his things were in) and he smiled. His smile was grim and foreboding.

Harry sighed as he walked down the steps of the Dursley house his Firebolt in his hand. It was cold outside as the chill ran through his body. It was the last day of July, his birthday, and the thought brought Harry to smile faintly. He was seventeen. He was legal in the wizarding world and could do anything he possibly wanted. But it was that same world that made him suffer. There it was the place where he had to fight his greatest and strongest adversary. Lord Voldemort still was breathing down his back and was the only reason he couldn't live a peaceful life…a normal life.

Harry looked around Privet Drive taking in all its nightly splendour and loveliness. Something inside of him jumped slightly but Harry disregarded it. It was only where he had lived for all of his life, apart from Hogwarts. Hogwarts…that was his only home and the only place where he could truly be himself. Harry took another step forward feeling terrible dread. He hadn't told his friends about his leaving his Aunt and Uncles house. He knew he was going to hear it when he came back. If he came back…

Harry shook his head. Of course he was going to come back! He had to come back, at least defeat Voldemort. If he did that than he would have fulfilled his destiny, his prophecy. Harry wanted, more than anything, to sit back and let others do his fighting. He wanted to live a normal life where nothing bad would happen to his friends of family because his name was Potter. Harry looked up into the darkened abyss and felt a tear run down his cheek. This was his last chance to be safe, to be normal and it was already decided that it would mean nothing. Harry's life was only to kill Voldemort and to make sure he paid the ultimate price for his transgressions.

The trees whistled in the wind as Harry began to prepare to apparate. He saw Privet Drive fade away and Godric's Hollow fade into place. Sirius' old home. Harry felt his consciousness wane into the regresses his mind. He felt himself getting pulled into the flow of movement. His apparition was going to begin. Harry felt the name of Sirius' old home on the edge of his mind. He was finally going. Then he heard a loud pop and a cry of frustration. Harry's mind sudden pulled back to the present and he stared at the person who made him stop his apparation. The familiar brown hair and cinnamon eyes caught him by surprise. Then he suddenly knew he was in big, big trouble.

"Darn you Harry!" Hermione Granger said angrily as she ran up to him. "I told you Ron! He _was_ planning to leave us behind!"

The way Hermione said it made Harry feel horrible. She made it sound like it wasn't a good idea. There was another loud pop and Harry Potter's other best friend was in the vicinity. He looked miserable and tired. Harry figured Hermione had woken him up. But when he saw Harry, his surprised face turned red with anger. Harry prepared himself for the telling off. He wasn't prepared for the stinging sensation on his cheek and suddenly realized Hermione had slapped him. Harry to a step back shocked.

"Harry Potter! How dare you try to leave us! _Us_! Your _best friends_! After all this time I would have liked to assume you gained a little intelligence and would have known we were going to come with you but _no_! You have to be a stubborn little bugger and not believe your best friends! Harry how could you! What are we to you, huh? Dragon dung!"

All the while she was yelling at him Harry was rubbing his cheek wondering how she had gotten so strong. It must've been those book she carried all the time. Harry looked over to Ron who shook his head. Harry could have seen that Ron was going to side with Hermione on this one. They did have a rather interesting relationship last year at Hogwarts. Harry jumped as he felt his arms rise up to grip Hermione's shoulders. She was pounding on his chest fierce and it was actually paining Harry. But she looked so terribly brilliant doing it.

"Alright Hermione, I understand! Please I'm sorry alright!"

Hermione glared death at Harry who smiled. It was wrong for his attempt at leaving his friends he knew, but he didn't want them to become injured. If he didn't live at least the two of them could be together. Harry felt the pit of his stomach drop a bit. The thought bothered him like it never did before. Hermione and Ron… at the moment Harry couldn't see it. Not when Hermione was in _his_ arms clutching _his_ shirt crying out _his_ name in frustration. Ron had nothing on Harry… she was so lovely even in anger.

"Harry…!" Hermione said exasperated. She stepped back from Harry a frown still on her lips and ran a hand through her hair.

"Good morning, mate," Ron said walking over to Harry and giving him a hug.

Harry grinned.

"So I guess that you guys are coming then?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione and Ron nodded.

"You bet your arse Potter," Ron said clapping Harry on the back.

Harry smiled relieved. But deep down he was worried. If anything did happen to them, it would be his fault. And who would believe in him then?

Harry Potter opened the door to Godric's Hollow. His heart was laden down the absence of his godfather but he knew well that no one would be there to see him. No one would be there to comfort him- to talk to him. His godfather was long since gone and nothing could prevent that. There wasn't a spell to bring back the dead. Harry took a step forward chancing his heart's desire of a missing man. His name was called but he didn't reply. Harry wandered away from his friends and deep into the mansion.

Harry walked into the dining room and then the drawing room and kitchen and thanked Molly for the wonderful job she did with cleaning, even though it was years before. He frowned as walked into Sirius' old room. Everything was black which brought Harry to smile grimly. It reflected his mood brilliantly. Harry walked further into the room of his dead godfather and opened his closet. His clothes were black, as predicted but Harry noticed, in the back of his closet were Gryffindor ties. Harry smiled. Good ol' Gryffindor.

Harry started taking off his clothes, the old worn clothes of Dudley's and replaced them with black; the black clothes of Sirius Black. Harry took out his wand and held it in front of his eyes. This was the wand that was Voldemort's twin. This was the wand that was going to take his life. Harry smiled. How glorious it would be when Voldemort was dead. Everything would be better and he would finally be free. A flash of his friends brought Harry to concern once more. "_But first, I must not let them become injured,"_ Harry thought.

"Don't even think about it Harry," Hermione's voice said in Harry's head. Harry sighed in frustration. Hermione's sting returned to his face. Her beautifully angry glare came to Harry's mind and her tight grip on Harry's shirt brought him to groan. Hermione was going to drive him insane! She didn't need too look so good when she clutched onto him, did she? Quite recently he had been worried about leaving her, but he wanted to keep her safe. But he didn't want to be thinking of her when he was in battle. Well he _did_ want to think of her, all the time but not when he had to think of himself too. No, that sounded too narcissistic. He _wanted_ to think of her but only in his bed!

Harry jumped up frightened. Where in bloody hell had that come from? In his _bed_? He didn't even think of Hermione that way! Harry sat down in a large stuffed chair trying to calm down his racing heart… and fired up loins. Well he had been thinking of her like that, quite recently in fact. But it hadn't really caused contradiction until later. Hermione was driving him crazy. The manly, sensuous part of him was being prodded and it was curious for it hadn't been pressed in quite some time. Harry didn't realize it until later but the need for his last love ended as soon as Hermione stepped in to inquire about it. It was curious that she would insist on wondering about the relationship between Ron's sister and himself. Harry ran a hand through his messy midnight silk. Harry stretched out his limbs and sank further into his chair. He turned off the light with a flick of his hand and watched the lights fly around it. There was knock on the door and Harry granted permission for entrance.

Hermione walked into the dark room. She couldn't see him but Harry was watching everything she did. He carefully traced every detail of her face with his fingers in the dark. Harry watched her face turn slightly fearful as she looked deeper into room. Something inside him stirred once more. It was slowly rising, waiting, lurking… The feeling wasn't new but it was indescribable. It made Harry's inside lurch and jump but a curious sort of pleasure came from it. And it was with Hermione Granger.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. A slight tremour held in her voice. "Harry are you in here?"

Harry wanted to stay quiet and watch her for a while. He wanted to see what she was like when no one else was around. What she would say, what she would do. Harry continued to trace the outline of her face and gently slid his fingers down the out line of her body. His best friend had very much grown to be a lovely young lady. She was also a lot like his protector.

"Have I ever told you, Hermione, that every time you say something, you're correct?" Harry watched Hermione jump and turn toward the sound of his voice.

"Harry! You scared me! Why don't we turn on the light?" she asked visibly wary.

Harry tilted his head to the side.

"Does this scare you, Hermione?" Harry asked in a predatorily eerie voice. He felt as if he owned Hermione for the moment, and no one could take that away.

"Harry don't be stupid. I'm not afraid of a little dark," Hermione said reassuring herself more than Harry. Harry could tell she was worried, that she was unsure of the way things were going just then. Harry felt as if the very darkness of the room was conveying his deepest needs, relaying his emotions. Harry felt the tug at his lips.

"But your shaking," Harry said grinning. "Honestly Hermione, am _I_ scaring you?"

Harry watched Hermione swallow and stood up. Hermione jumped at the creaking of the chair.

"Harry? Where are you?" she asked. "Stop this. I don't know what is going on."

Harry crept up and grabbed Hermione's hand. She didn't move and for being so frightened Harry found it extraordinary.

"You know Hermione, you're really something," Harry muttered softly.

Hermione grinned.

"You are giving me the frights Potter, thought you ought to know," Hermione said. "And breakfast is ready. I wanted to tell you."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as she tried to walk back out of the room.

"Will you always follow me?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Always? 'Till the end?"

Hermione was silent staring into the darkness of Sirius' old room. She reached out and touched Harry cheek. Harry was certain she couldn't see him, but she could touch him? Harry melted in the warmth of her touch. Hermione's thumb stroked Harry's cheek tenderly.

"I'll always stand by you Harry," she said delicately. She let her hand fall and took at step backward. Harry watched her go.

"I mean I might get mad at you sometimes when you don't believe me, and I might want to strangle you and your "saving people" thing but I couldn't leave if I wanted to," Hermione said strolling down the corridor.

Harry rubbed his cheek for the third or fourth time this morning, suddenly realizing that was the same cheek Hermione had slapped him on earlier that day. He grinned and stuck his head out the door frame.

"What do you mean "you couldn't if you _wanted_ to"?" Harry asked loudly.

All he heard was Hermione's laughter and curt reply.

"Let's eat breakfast and study!"

Harry shook his head smiling and walked out of his room. Hermione was still the same, tender Hermione as always but this time he was looking at he with a sort of brightened light. Harry thought about Ron and wondered what was going to happen with him. He didn't necessarily _fancy_ Hermione but his sudden urges for her touch were in him and this, of which, he was fully aware.

A/N: How'd you like that? I like it! Let me know if you want me to continue because I think I might leave it like this! Sorry if it got a little OOC at the end but Harry is a growing boy with needs and wants right?

OH! And you guys have to ASSSUME Harry had been having thoughts about Hermione all summer, I thought that was inferred, sorry!

Mystery! Hehe I love you!


End file.
